Monday
by JaniieeS
Summary: He stared at her, knowing with certainty that he was falling in love. He pulled her close and kissed her, wondering how on earth he'd been lucky enough to find her. Lily & James. muggle au. twoshot.


_long time no see! okay so I wrote this really quickly and somehow I like it so enjoy x_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (damn I wish)**

He met her on Monday. James Potter, nervous as hell, waiting for that mysterious girl he met on Tinder. I know, Tinder; what a silly app - judging people just how they look. But when he saw her, standing there, looking pretty...he couldn't be more thankful for that stupid dating app. He wasn't sure at first, but who would just stand in front of a pub with headphones in her ears. Lily. Tall (he didn't expect that), redhead with the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen. He texted her on Snapchat, the only communication they used, and it really was her. And that's how it all begins.

_The end of September 2019_

"Come on, Anne. You can't be serious." James Potter was standing in front of his angry girlfriend. "I love you, but I can't just stay here forever. I've got lectures."

Anne looked at him with tears in her eyes. This is not working. "So do I. It's just..it's hard, James. I haven't seen you for two months."

"I know it's hard, but we've agreed that we can make this work." A tall, dark-haired guy looked absolutely broken. He knew she's right.

She was crying now. They can't make it work. Both knew it, and it was killing them. "I'm sorry. I love you." She kissed him.

"I can't just fall out of love with you. What am I going to do, Anne?" He was kissing her and wasn't planning to stop. And James Potter swore that he won't fall in love, ever again.

_October 2019_

"Mate, come on. You need a good shag, at least. And Tinder is practically made for it." This is Sirius. James's housemate and friend. Best friend. He's been trying to get him on Tinder for a month, but he can't. He still loves Anne.

"Leave it, Padfoot. I don't want to waste someone else's time."

"Don't be an idiot. This is just about sex, come on - look at her. I'd bang her."

James looked at this random redhead girl named Lily and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's not for me. Too pretty, I'll bet she would bang you." James replied with a small smile on his lips. Sirius swiped right anyway, and they both froze when they've seen that familiar font;'It's a match!'.

"Okay..that took a turn," Sirius said between laughing his arse off, and James just sat there, his eyebrows in his hair. "Say something!" he said, giving James his phone.

_"Teach me how to get great photos like your one pls."_

Sirius was looking at it over his shoulder with his typical judging face. "What the fuck?" he whispers and looks at his best friend. "Are you serious? This is what you're gonna say to the most beautiful girl you've ever seen? I mean, the most beautiful for you. She's pretty average if you ask me."

James laughs; "No, you are. And yes, it's funny, and I bet it's original."

"Remus! Come here now!" Sirius yells and with a beer in his hand sits down on a couch.

Remus Lupin. Their other best friend shows up in their living room. "What?"

"Could you please look at this moron's message he sent to a girl on Tinder?" Sirius gestured to James's phone. "Tell him, it's not original. Clearly, that girl has been photographed by professional. Everyone's gonna use this line on her. So no, James. It is not fucking original."

Remus laughs but looks at the message he'd sent. "Okay, yeah. That's not original at all, Prongs."

James rolls his eyes. He doesn't even care, because he's not looking for a girl and they can't understand. This is the first time his friends can't understand. It-

_A reply. _

Remus and Sirius started laughing. "No fucking way!" Meanwhile, James rolled his eyes. He opened Tinder and.."Gimme!"

_"Haha, you have to ask my photographer."_

"Unbelievable."

And with that, James took his phone from his best friend's hands and left to his room. This is not good.

They started texting every day. Through Snapchat because James is not ready to give her his number yet. But it's good. They have so many things in common. He invited her for a drink, still didn't know why, but maybe he just needs a distraction. Also, meeting new people is a great way to forget one.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked between laughs.

"You just look very nice," he replied with a small smile before he could stop himself.

She laughed again. "It's creepy, stop it."

"Pff, okay. I'll just look at this wall then."

Lily's great. Too great, perhaps. She has the same humour as him, same taste in music. They clicked, and that's what scared him. He could imagine being in a relationship with her because she was - perfect? Can you say that about the person you've seen once? She's a good kisser, a brilliant one. Or twice? Because he wants to see her again, so he took her to minigolf. She sucks at it, and so does he, but that doesn't matter because they're kissing. He's holding her hand, and they're doing it again and again. A proper snogging session when they leave, and he wants more. They went to her house, because he doesn't want to go home, neither does she. They're watching a movie, you could undoubtedly tell they're in a relationship. But they are not. They are just two strangers who're making out on the sofa.

"I can't sleep with you."

James laughs. "Okay."

"It's just...I promised my friends I won't sleep with you on a second date." Lily laughs and kisses him again. James respects that because he likes her. He really does, but he's not ready. James can't give her what she wants. So he stops. He stops texting her, but she didn't message him either, and he thinks that is a good thing.

He's spending time with his friends, doing his coursework and living his life. He's not thinking about her. Not at all, but at the same time, he jumps when he sees a notification from snapchat with her name on it. She asked him out, and he wants to go but he can't. He explains to her that he wants to keep seeing her, but doesn't want to rush things.

And she understands, they reschedule their date on Monday. She's not texting, and he thinks that maybe she just doesn't want him anymore, she can't wait for him to change his mind and he gets it. He's an arsehole because she's probably waiting for him to text her. It's Monday, they were supposed to meet, but he didn't say a word. She texted, she's mad, and he can't help but smile.

Lily's distant. She was standing there with her friends, but she didn't have that smile when she saw him coming. It was different, their date. They talked like nothing happened, but she just refused to look him in the eyes, and that was killing him because he can see that she's hurt. He never wanted to hurt her. They decided to go home after they've been together for three hours. This never happened before, and James just wanted to kiss her again.

"So you're going home?" he asked her, and she looked at him.

"Guess I am."

She hugs him, and he smiles to her hair. "I feel a lot warmer now."

Lily laughs and kisses him. It feels like a goodbye, and maybe it is. For now.


End file.
